Who do you Love?
by Amagoi
Summary: Sango sits alone on a hilltop to reminisce over her feelings about a certain hanyou. Then, who happens to come & cheer up the crying girl, but Inuyasha himself! InuSan, Oneshot.


You may or may not know this, but I'm a pretty huge Inuyasha x Sango fan! o.o They're just so perfect for each other in so many ways…Of course, Inuyasha x Kagome will always be my favorite IY couple, but this is my absolute fave _alternate_ one! :D Anyways, I wanted to try a Inuyasha x Sango fic, so here it is, my very first InuxSan one-shot! I hope you like!

DISCLAIMER: I donnot own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I can't believe that Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with frustration etched in the features of her face, "I can't believe he did this to me again…" she said sounding sad, "I can't believe he went to see _her_ again…". She was obviously talking about Inuyasha's past lover, Kikyou. He'd gone to see her again earlier.  
  
"Oh, Kagome…don't worry yourself about this, I'm sure Inuyasha loves you" Sango said to her friend trying to comfort her,  
  
"I...I just don't understand why he…why he keeps trying to be with Kikyou. Why can't he just move on, Sango? I can understand how he feels…but…" Kagome said sadly, trying to hold back tears. Sango realized how sad Kagome really was over this, and embraced her friend. "Sango, who do you think he loves more, me or Kikyou…?"  
  
Sango paused for a second, "…I'm sorry Kagome…but it wouldn't be my place to say…" Sango said hesitantly. Kagome frowned.  
  
"But I can tell you one thing I do know, Inuyasha loves you very, very much, Kagome" Sango said smiling warmly. "Thanks Sango, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kagome said giving her friend another hug.  
  
'…Inuyasha loves _you_…' those words echoed through Sango's mind silently, as etches of pain showed in her face that was hidden by Kagome's hug…

* * *

The cool breeze blew against Sango's clothes & hair, as she sat on the grass covered hill, curled up into a ball with her head on her knees, staring into the now setting Sun.  
  
The wind sang across her ears, and that really peaceful 'Nature Smell' was everywhere. Everything was so peaceful & beautiful on top of that hill, but Sango's heart was anything but peaceful at that moment.  
  
Sango remembered her first encounter with Inuyasha, when she'd thought he'd slaughtered her whole village. Even though she tried to kill him, he spared her life, and even made sure she was safe in the end.  
  
Sango had had feelings for Inuyasha ever since the day she met him. She tried to tell herself she didn't, and that it was just a slight crush. I mean, it was easy to for a woman to have a crush on a Hanyou so manly & handsome, but no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it was just nothing, she couldn't mask her own feelings from herself.  
  
She was in **_Love_** with him.  
  
This was a secret she kept hidden only in her heart, and told no one. Everyone had been deceived into thinking that she'd fallen in love with Miroku…she loved Miroku…but not like she loved Inuyasha.  
  
But it didn't matter if she loved the Hanyou, she knew that she could never be with him. He loved both Kikyou & Kagome…there was no room left in his heart for another. She envied the two look-alikes so much,  
  
'How dare Kagome complain…' she thought to herself with envy of both the girls etched into her mind, 'I would give up everything just to be in her position…even if Inuyasha cheated on me with Kikyou, I wouldn't care…just to know that he loves me the same way, would be enough…'  
  
Sango's vision started to blur, as tears started to slowly fill her eyes, as they ran down her cheeks, & dripped off her face one by one. '…just to know that Inuyasha loved me…just to have him protect me & care like he does Kagome…or to have undying love, even so, that he would risk me killing him just to see me, like he does Kikyou…I would give up anything…if we could just be together' she thought as more tears rolled down her cheeks, '…is this…is this what true love & heart ache is…?'  
  
The fact that she wasn't with Inuyasha, wasn't really the main reason her heart ached so much…it's was the fact that they had no chance in love…the fact, that no matter how hard she tried to see him giving up on Kikyou & Kagome, it would never, **_ever_** happen. That's what really hurt, that's what really stinged…  
  
"Are you okay, Sango?" a familiar voice quietly asked from behind her, and she suddenly gasped as the voice echoed through her mind, and she realized who it was without even turning around. The voice that belonged to the person she dreamed about, the person that she truly loved more then anything or anyone. "Inuyasha!" she yelled out in surprise, as she tried to hide her face, & wipe away her tears that he'd already seen, "What…what are you doing here?" she quickly asked him, trying to hide a shaking sound in her voice from crying.  
  
Inuyasha had smelt her tears with his demon senses. He looked at her with pity, and sat down next to her on the grass, "Are you okay, Sango?" he repeated sounding worried. 'He was worried about me…?' Sango thought to herself with shock, "Y-yeah…I'm fine, Inuyasha, don't worry about me…" she said with a slight blush.  
  
"Are you sure? You were crying…"  
  
"I…I was thinking about Kohaku…" Sango said with her quick, yet very believable lie. "oh…don't worry Sango, we'll get your brother back from Naraku, I promise" he said with determination.  
  
Sango smiled, "Thanks…I really can't thank you enough Inuyasha…"  
  
"Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For what?" she echoed him, "For the obvious Inuyasha, for staying by me…for all of you staying by me…even when I cause so many problems…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a look of confusion, "You don't cause any problems. If anything, we need _you_. You're a great fighter" he said comforting her. He wasn't acting himself, since for some reason, Inuyasha always felt uncomfortable with crying or sad women XD  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, you've cheered me up" Sango tried to hide her blushing face with her knees, then at doing so, she suddenly remembered the reason she was there, alone on that hill, in the first place. There was a long pause before Inuyasha spoke up, "So…you want to go back? Kagome's almost finished cooking dinner…"  
  
Sango shook her head, "No…I'm going to sit here a little longer…but if you want to go back, that's fine"  
  
"Nah, I can wait."  
  
Sango & Inuyasha sat there for many moments looking up into the Sun setting until Sango hesitantly spoke up, "Inuyasha…can I…can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Sango."  
  
"Who…who do you…**_love_**…?" she asked, but quickly regretted her words afterwards. What was she trying to do? Was she hoping that he'd say it was her?  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, now looking confused & suspicious. Sango quickly tried to cover up the real meaning of her question, "Kagome was really upset today, because you went to see Kikyou…" making it look like she was asking for her friend.  
  
Inuyasha paused for a while, and Sango started to worry if maybe she had offended him, "I…I don't exactly know…" he said suddenly.  
  
"You're torn apart between Kagome & Kikyou, aren't you? I know how you might feel…" she felt the same way about Inuyasha & Miroku.  
  
"…it's like I love them both, but I can only choose one. Sango, is it wrong to love two people exactly the same?"  
  
Sango paused for a few seconds, "…Yes, it is…"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly had a guiltily look on his face after he heard this. Sango noticed, and realized she had said what she meant to say wrong, "No, I didn't mean it was wrong like that, Inuyasha! I meant, that it's not _possible_ to do that"  
  
Inuyasha now looked confused, "huh?"  
  
"It's wrong, because it's _impossible_ to love two people, with _true love_, Inuyasha." She said smiling solemnly, but Inuyasha just continued to look confused, "See, you may think you love them both the exact same way, _now_, but one day it'll be revealed to you who it is you _truly love_. Then you'll know who it is that you'll want to spend your life with, and you'll be happy…" she seemed to trail off at the end, and then looked like she was lost in thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he only half understood it, but was so proud to admit it, "Heh…since when did you get so poetic, Sango?"  
  
Sango turned away from the now almost completely setting Sun, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes & face, "…Inspiration.". Inuyasha smiled back, "You really are an amazing person Sango"  
  
Sango started to blush again at this, "You are too…"  
  
They both sat there for another long moment, until the sun fell over the hills, and the world went silent with darkness. The bright pale moon fell over the world, along with the shining stars in the dark sky above. The crickets chirped around them with their night song, and only that, and the rustling wind in the trees, could be heard through the night.  
  
((AN: Ooooo…that sounded really good xD))  
  
Sango broke the silence, by standing up and walking towards Inuyasha, holding out her hand to him, "Come on, let's go, it's late and the others will be wondering where we are" she said with a warming smile. Inuyasha nodded, and took her hand for support on getting up. As they walked away from the spot, Sango lagged behind as she walked more slowly, watching Inuyasha walking in front.  
  
She stopped & looked back at the Bright Moon, that was just a few hours ago, a setting Sun that she was watching with Inuyasha.  
  
'…Your future may be with me, or it may not, Inuyasha…but I know, that one day you'll figure out who you Truly Love, and you'll be eternally happy, that I know for sure, and when you do…I'll be happy with you…' she thought to herself, staring at the bright moon smiling, until she could hear not just Inuyasha's voice, but everyone's voices calling to her, as she ran towards them,  
  
'…I'll be happy with you…Inuyasha, my love…"

* * *

So, what did you think? Please, please review! :)


End file.
